


Man In The Mirror

by badtour



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: And a Big Sexy Dick, CEO Kylo Ren, Cum Eating, He'd fuck himself so hard, Kylo Ren Has Big Sexy Hands, M/M, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Other, POV Kylo Ren, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Would you fuck Kylo Ren? He'd fuck himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:59:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27012391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badtour/pseuds/badtour
Summary: Slowly, Kylo’s eyes drank himself in, the image in the mirror getting him even more hard. A deep blush spread through his face. He felt ashamed, no, he feltwrong.Why was this making him feel this way?Why was his own imageturning him on?
Comments: 21
Kudos: 26





	Man In The Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work. 
> 
> Be gentle, I am in mourning.

  
  


It was a gloomy Tuesday, six in the morning sharp, and Kylo Ren was already up. His bed felt incredibly cold today, especially after waking up with a great ache between his legs. 

Used to being alone most days, he didn’t mind choosing to stay the night at his multi-million dollar penthouse rather than sharing a few drinks with some other CEOs. What he didn’t count on was the urge he’d feel hours later. He knew if he went out with his colleagues he’d have someone by his side right now to help him quench this thirst, a receptacle of his spend. Unfortunately, he wasn’t so lucky this time. 

A groan escaped his lips as he rubbed his eyes and pushed himself to his feet, walking the rather short distance to the vast bathroom, removing his underwear and jumping in the shower without second thought. 

He thought maybe choosing the cold water jets would help him abate the want pooling in his stomach but it was to no avail. His cock ached even worse than before. 

After cleaning his body thoroughly he decided to just  _ man up _ and deal with it. Either leave it alone and hope for the best or  _ masturbate. _

It was embarrassing for him to get to this point. He couldn’t even remember the last time he took care of his own pleasure, there were always lines of people at his feet, ready to be used by him. Willingly submitting to his needs. 

After such a disappointing shower, he stepped out of the glass box and onto the temperature-controlled floors. Kylo closed his eyes and took a deep breath before stretching. This was his daily routine and he hoped it’d help calm his nerves and mind. 

Once his muscles felt lighter and looser, he opened his eyes, fully awake and aware of his surroundings. He walked out of the shower into the gigantic bathroom of his master bedroom, discarding a towel or even a robe. The area consisted of dark marble and glass, a mirror took the whole left side of the wall.

As he moved past the looking glass, his own shadow caught his attention. Kylo stopped for a full five seconds and turned around to see himself, in all his naked glory, in the mirror. 

His body was wet, tiny droplets shone under the warm artificial light and his cock stood proud between his thighs, rock hard. Skin flushed a lovely shade of pink that decorated his chest, neck and cheeks. The water dripped down his muscular frame and rested on his erection. Ren was entranced. 

Did his body always look this solid— Wait, _ what was he thinking?  _

His right hand lifted on his own accord and ran from his chest down to his stomach, feeling the rise and fall of his breathing, every crevice of his body, and ended wrapped around his considerable length. 

He hissed at the contact, honey eyes flew up and locked on his face in the reflection. Breathing through his nose, he marvelled in the feeling. His calloused digits felt divine against the hot skin of his cock. 

Slowly, Kylo’s eyes drank himself in, the image in the mirror getting him even more hard. A deep blush spread through his face. He felt ashamed, no, he felt  _ wrong. _

Why was this making him feel this way? 

Why was his own image  _ turning him on? _

A bead of precum dripped from the tip of his shaft, so thick and shiny it created a long string, and landed on the marble floor. 

Fascinated, he wondered if what he’s been told by past lovers was true. The blush in his cheeks got even darker. 

_ This was so, so wrong.  _

He gathered a small amount of precum on his right thumb and rested it against his plush lips. As he took a deep breath, he opened his mouth slightly and dared to taste himself. 

  
The sight and tang of his own fluids drove him mad.    
  


It was better than he imagined. 

His left arm reached for support on the mirror, a giant hand against it, creating a print on the otherwise spotless glass while his right hand fisted his cock faster. The grip around it grew tighter. 

He looked down at his cock the whole time he stroked himself, hypnotised by every twitch, every violent throb against his palm. He saw in great detail the veins adorning his length, running his fingers along each one of them. The tip of it a furious red, pouring precum obscenely, making it more and more slippery. 

His eyes travelled back up and looked straight at his face again. His eyebrows furrowed while he concentrated deeply on his own reflection. 

Lewd sounds came from his mouth and the hand stroking his dick, ricocheting off the walls and echoing in the large washroom. His eyes narrowed as the pleasure grew immeasurable. Stomach tightening and thighs tensing as he rapidly reached towards his orgasm. 

He felt as if he were about to implode into millions of pieces. 

The hand supporting him against the mirror tried to curl into a fist, but the surface never gave in. 

Careening closer to orgasm, his fingers massaged his balls for half a second and that’s when he arrived at the event horizon. Once there, he let go. 

His eyes opened wide in rapture. He didn’t want to miss a single thing. 

As strings of cum poured uncontrollably out of him and landed on the mirror directly in front, he observed with wonder how his face contorted in pure bliss, his pink mouth a perfectly shaped “o”. His panting fogged his reflection, distorting the image in front of him.

Kylo Ren swallowed thickly, a hand still working on his length, this time at a slower pace, still riding that euphoric wave. As the mist dissipated, he could lock eyes with the reflection one more time and he lost himself in his own irises. 

One last rope of hot, sticky cum shot from the head of his member to where the looking glass reflected his mouth. Some of his seed bouncing against the hard surface and landing on his own swollen lips. His tongue darted out and wiped it, once more marvelling in the taste of himself. _So naughty, so wrong._

His breathing slowed down to a resting rate as he finished jerking himself off to the man in the mirror.

That same man who looked back at him every day, now a knowing smirk adorning his features. 

This wouldn’t be the last time they’d see each other again.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to ElmiDol for encouraging me to post this and for correcting any grammatical mistakes. You're a sweetheart and I'm eternally grateful for our friendship.


End file.
